WHAT THE FIZZLE?
by Hells-lil-Angels
Summary: Were BACK! All new! All ya Fav HP charaters and some OC get tricked and their bodies switched... the girls are boys... and the boys are girls...
1. Disclaimer

AN: We don't own HP!!! If we did, we'd buy a deserted island and kidnap B2K and Mario and force them to be our slaves.

Well, I'd buy a yaht and Mario and Raz B can be my CABIN BOYZ!!!!! HA!!! Ya'll kno what we gonna be doin'!!! * winkz *

Did I mention I didn't think this was gonna be R? But I must do as that BIA tells me to!!! Or else she'll take the cabin boyz away!!! *tearz *

OH WELLZ!!! CHEESE!!!!

~Dannie7

~Aalori Rian


	2. Intro and eyes

AN: HA!!! She let me type!! She STUPID!!~! RETARD!!!! Guess what? I LIKE CHEESE!!!! Chicken is nice!!! I'm going to type now!!! COOKIES!!!!!

This is dedicated to V.!!!!! You can have Fizz!!!! Cause I'm a molest Raz B and he gonna be my baby daddy!!! Well, after I have Mario baby!!

****************** Chapter 1 ******************

Yawning, Virginia Weasley opened her eyes, squinting at the bright light coming from outside. Still half asleep, she sat up, then stepped out of her bed, heading towards the bathroom. The coldness of her floor woke her up, but not enough. She stepped into the bathroom, ready to shower and fully wake up.

After showering, she stepped out of the bathroom and brushed her teeth, looking at herself in the mirror. Her auburn hair looked frizzy and wet from her shower. The freckles that once covered her pale skin now only covered her cheeks and nose. Her eyes, a light hazel color, made her look complete. 

After brushing for 2 minutes, as dentists say you should (AN: mine told me to do that), she walked into her room and looked at her clothes. After thinking hard, she selected a navy blue jumper and faded jeans. She put on her jet black sneakers and was finally dressed.

She grabbed her red bag and walked out of her room, heading to the Great Hall. I forgot to mention that didn't I. Virginia is no ordinary 17 year old. She's a witch actually. Well, she has a year left at her school, Hogwarts, but then she'll be a witch. But, that's not the point. She is.

Virginia walked down various stair cases and opened the doors to a grand hall, packed with students. The wall was spelled to look like the sky, which was gray with unshed raindrops. She walked to a table that was one of the loudest in the hall. That was her house table, Griffindor. Sighing, she sat at the table and began to eat, bored, when someone sat across from her.

That someone happened to be her one and only true friend, Neville Longbottom. The two had been friends since their 4th year when he asked her to a dance. Many figured they'd date, but they didn't see each other like that. They were just friends. Though, he looked different now.

Neville had filled out over a couple of years. His once dull black hair had grown out and was in a ponytail. He had beautiful green eyes that smiled and dimples that were hardly there on his pale face. Even though he was one of the best looking guys in the school, he didn't care.

"You okay?" he asked, worried.

"We've got double potions first," she said, sighing. "And Snape's been worse then usual lately."  
"You'll survive," he told her, patting her hand. "It'll be okay."

"Hey Neville," a girl surrounded by 1st years said. He waved at them, causing them to giggle.

"They are such idiots," Neville told her, rolling his eyes.

"Hey," she said, defensively. "I was like that once too, you know." 

Sighing again, she rose, "I have to go if I want to be on time."

"Good luck," he told her retreating back.

I hope so, she thought, walking down the hall. I just hope Snape suddenly gets over his cold and stops being so evil. Well, less then-

Her thoughts were interrupted when she collided with something solid, sending her flying back. She landed on the hard ground with a thump, her back flying to the end of the hall.

"Watch where you're going," she heard a cold voice say to her.

She looked up to see Draco Malfoy, the bane of her existence. He was a cold boy who constantly teased her. He barely knew her and insulted her. She never liked him from the moment she set eyes on him. There was a weird aura of hatred, bitterness, and cold ness around him that always spooked her.

He even looked cold. He had short light blonde hair, nearly white. He had cold gray eyes and pale skin. In her opinion, he was ice. Cold, hard, heartless. 

"Maybe you should take your own advice," she spat at the boy, looking for my bag.

"Are you trying to get smart Weasel?" he asked, his voice dangerously soft.

"I already am," she informed him, grabbing her bag.

"Did I say you could leave?" he asked, grabbing her arm as she tried to walk past.

"Go to hell Malfoy," she told him, yanking her arm away and walking towards her class.

Malfoy watched her, silently promising revenge. He turned back toward the hall and started walking heading towards his class.

Neither of the two happened to notice violet eyes watching them from the shadows.

*************************** Later on & a new persona ****************************

Humming a song she remembered from her summer in America, Arina Moore drew stick figures killing each other. She was on her third person when she noticed something black in her line of vision. Sighing she sat up.

This was a common occurrence for the girl. Either her jet black hair would fall into her face or her contacts would fall out. She hated it when things like that happened. While professor Snape droned on about one thing or another, she took out her mirror and a scrunchie.

She looked at her reflection. As usual, her wild black hair was trying to cover her face. She rolled her blue eyes and used the scrunchie to tie her hair back. She noticed that her pale skin looked dry, so she took this opportunity to rub cucumber melon lotion on her skin. She slid the mirror back into her purse and started drawing again, this time Professor McGonagall on fire.

"Anything worth getting a detention?" Snape asked, standing next to her, pretending to look at her potion. The class was almost over and Arina usually drew things.

"Look at this," she said, showing him the picture.

He chuckled and said, "And she thinks you're the best student this year."

He walked away, leaving Arina to her drawing. 

She rolled her eyes and went back to drawing a dog, which looked much like the one she had at home. She was almost done, when the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Grabbing her bag and books, she walked out, glad that Lunch was next.

Out in the hall, she saw her best friend, Draco Malfoy. Well, actually future husband was more like it, but she doubted her parents were still going to make her marry him.

"Malfoy," she said, nodding a greeting.

"Moore," he said, nodding in the same manner.

"What's up your bum?" she asked him, rolling her eyes as her glared at a few 1st years, who cowered under his gaze.

"Weasel's sister tried to get smart earlier," he muttered, obviously not liking the show of disrespect.

"I say we just get rid of her ass," she said. "I mean, they won't miss her. They have enough already. Hell, the first was enough."

"I agree," he said, shaking his head. "With all that red around, I don't know why the girl hasn't gone blind already."

Shaking her head, Arina said, "I'll see you later. I have to go to the library."

"Later," Draco said, walking into the Great Hall.

Arina sighed as one of the few people she liked walked into the Great Hall. She had been Draco's friend since she was born. They had been friends as children, so close their parents arranged their marriage. But, the two never wanted that. They still don't. But, as anyone knows, parents just don't listen.

She walked down the hall, humming and trying to remember her assignment. She was just thinking of it when she suddenly hit something and nearly fell. Thankfully, the something grabbed her arms and steadied her. Well, really a someone.

"Watch it," she snapped, stepping away.

"I was trying to help you," the person snapped back. Looking at him, she realized it was Longbottom.

"Oh," she said, rolling her eyes. "It's the pansy."

"Shove it Moore," he said, glaring at the girl. "I didn't say a thing to you."

"I don't want you to," she said, looking at him. "Now, if you will move?"

"Say please," he told her, crossing his arms in a threatening way.

She just rolled her eyes and pushed past him, saying, "In your dreams."

Neville glared at her back and walked away, heading towards the great hall.

They just happened to notice the golden eyes watching them from the shadows.

***********************That night ************************

It was about 11:00 at night on this cold night. If you looked outside now, you'd see two shadows moving across the grounds. The two shadows slipped into the castle, going separate ways. 

They went to four beds, spraying the students lying in them with a powder. They glowed an unearthly green color before returning to their normal color. Meeting back at the doors, the two shadows snickered and left the school, going back into the woods. They couldn't wait until tomorrow…………..

********************

*

*

*

*

*

*

CHEESE!!!!!

**************

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

AN: Written in one day!!!!!! J J J J J J J 


	3. OH MY GOD!

A/N: This chapter took foreva! Danny is pissed cause someone told that her story was NC/17 I want eryone to know that she's looking for YOU (HIDE!) Ok I'll stop. No! NO! Don't hurt me Danny! I didn't do it! I swear! It was a reviewer. Somebody please SAVE ME! *crying helplessly* she hurt me… Chapter 2: Oh My God ***************************The Eyes POV******************************* 

"We got them good" I said

"Yeah, bet they neva saw that one commin"

"Oh well, let's go switch some more." We started laughing uncontrollably (A/N: This is what happens when you sniff white out)

******************************Draco POV*******************************

"Oh man my freaking head!" I moaned walking to the shower. I know that I did not have any alcohol last night. "Owe SHIT! What the HELL!" I ran into a WALL! What the hell is wall doing where the bathrooms are? Is this hurt Draco day? Now my head REALLY pounds, I found the boys bathroom.

"Gin what the hell are you doing in here?" a voice asked.

I turned around and there was the weasel himself. Ron Weasel the worst of them all! "Weasel what are you doing here"

"Using the toilet, what does it look like? Now Ginny as a GIRL what are you doing in the boys bathroom?"

Why do you keep calling me Ginny dumb ass? And why are you in the SYTHERIN boys bathroom?

"Ginny this is Gryffindor! and what is YOUR problem going in the boys bathroom at all!"

I just happened to look down. What the hell are those on my chest? Where are my pecks? Where is lil MALFOY?"

"Ginny just in case you forgot the girls bathroom is on the other side of the hallway." Ron said pushing me out the door.

I went willingly I was to busy trying to find out where my DICK was!

*********************************Arina POV*****************************

What the HELL is wrong with my head? Oh shit I really need to take a fucking shower and talk to Dre. I don't remember drinking last night, so why the fuck do I have this got damn headache? Where is the Bathroom? Did they change Sytherin without telling me? Aw Hell naw I gotta piss, where is the fucking bathroom? I finally find the bathroom not in the mother-fucking place it's supposed to be. I walk in and see Ginny Weasely.

"Weasely what the hell are you doing in our bathroom?"

"Gay-bottom I am not in the mood don't piss me off!"

"Little bitch I'll take ya head off." I said not noticing that my voice was deeper.

"Look you Gryffindor slime you beta leave me the FUCK alone."

"Look this is the Sytherin's bathroom you don't want me to wake up Draco an get him to come here do you? Cause I don't think he likes you a lot …at all."

"Arina"

"What?"

"Look in the mirror."

"Why what are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing just look."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!, where the hell are my boobs?"

"That's what you say? You're boobs, what about you're face! Arina, It's me, Draco."

"Dre, no way Ha! You're the Weasel. What the HELL is going on?"

"I don't know but we beta go to the Sytherin rooms. I think we'll find our bodies there."

"Well we need to hurry up cause he/I have to PEE!"

"HAhahahahHAHAHAHa."

"SHUT UP! How do you work this thing?"

"You beta hold it."

"I CAN'T!"

********************************Ginny POV*******************************

I yarned sleepily what the hell is making all that noise?

"Get up Weasel! You stole my body!"

I opened my eyes guess what I saw…me! "What the Hell, this is one crazy dream!"

"It's not a dream dumb ass." I heard myself say.

"Malfoy? What the hell are you doing in my body!" I looked down, "Why the hell am I in yours."

"You had to do a spell bitch, what the hell did you do? Yo little kids are always doing something wrong! Probably back fired from your hand-me-down wand!"

"Nothing ass face, you had to do this!" I heard screaming from across the hall. Neville ran into the room.

"Dre I am going to go crazy, he won't tell me how to PEE! He said that I shouldn't get to see him like that."

"A????? What the hell? Ok what is going on, where's Neville?"

"Right here." A pissed off voice said. I looked over and there was Neville in A????s body.

"We need to figure out how to get our bodies back." Draco/I said.

"No what needs to happen is that somebody needs to show me how to PEE!" A??? /Neville said.

"Um me too!"

"No way Weasel you are not, ARE NOT, using the bathroom in my body you are just going to have to hold it."

"I you don't me pee I'm going to cut it off!"

"NO!"

Neville/A??? started walking around "Um, he/she said, I'm going to the bathroom to…. do something." And he ran off to the girls bathroom.

"Shit, fuck it I'm going to the bathroom."

*******************************Fairy's POV*******************************

"Kia, are you finished yet?"

"Almost just a little more dust."

6 more people glow green.

*Both laugh evilly*

6 voices chorus "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

******************************In The Bathroom******************************

"They're HUGE!"

"DAMN this is BIG!"

"Why is it HARD?!"

"They're really FIRM"

…

……………………………………………………………….

……………………………………..

***********************************************************************************

A/N: yayz! I posted it! Ha it's funny at the end! Sniffing white out is VERY fuN! 

Byez! *smiles evilly* 


	4. NASTY!

AN: You spelled my name wrong!!! And you didn't put my name in!!! You DA!!! And I can't post under Dannie7 cause some idiot snitched!!! So SP6 won't be up until 12/10 or 12/11, as soon as I'm allowed to post it!!! Sorry guys!!! And since I don't feel like it, no descriptions for you!

And to make it easier:

Person stuck in body/ Body. But, I might just stop and start just putting who said it.

This is dedicated to my reviewers under Dannie7!! Sorry guyz!!!

******************** Next chapter ****************

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY BODY!" Severus Snape roared. Well, really Harry, but it was Snape in his body.

"Quiet down," Ron mumbled in his bed across from him. "I'm trying to sleep."

Mumbling under his breath the whole way, we walked to Griffindor common room, just in time to see Granger walk into the room.

"Um," she mumbled. "Hi Mister- Harry."

"Whatever," he mumbled, heading for the exit. 

He started walking to Dumbledore's trying to see if he could help. But, as he was walking, he heard footsteps behind him, which belong to the Granger girl. Instead of asking her to stop, he sped up, but so did she. He was almost to the Gargle when he ran into something. Well, someone.

"Sorry," Professor Sprout mumbled. "Didn't see you."

"Thank God you're here," Snape/ Harry said after standing. "Some idiot put a spell or something on me. You have got to help me!"

"You too?" she asked, looking at him. 

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I'm not Sprout!" she hissed. "It's me. Ron."

"Mister Weasley?" Hermione asked in a voice that sounded too professional for her. But, Severus automatically knew it.

"Minerva?" he asked, shocked.

"Professor?" Sprout/Ron asked, also amazed.

"Thank god," she sighed. "I thought no one would believe me," Hermione/ McGonagall said.

"I think the headmaster should be able to help us," Severus said. He said the password, "Chicken fries", and they walked up the staircase.

************************** Arina **************************

"Neville?" she/he asked the person who stole her body. They had gone to the library with Ginny and Draco who were at another table.

"What?" he/she asked, still looking in the dusty book.

"Why does it look like I'm trying to build a tent in my pants?" she/he asked. It caused him to blush, but it was true. For some odd reason, ever since they sat down, something had been going on in her/his pants.

"Maybe it's because you wear tight clothes and I can always see down your shirt," Neville/Arina said, trying to read and ignore the embarrassment.

"So you look down my shirt?" Arina/Neville asked, shocked.

"Yeah," he confessed, his blush getting deeper. "I mean, at first I just ignored it, but your clothes just get tighter and I'm shocked you didn't figure it out."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or kill you," she/he confessed.

"I don't think you'd want to hurt yourself," he/she said, reading once again.

*************************** Ginny*************************

"Stop it," she/he hissed. He'd been up to it for about an hour.

"No," he/she told her, going back to what he was doing.

"Draco," she/he hissed, incase anyone heard. "Stop molesting me!"

"I'M not molesting you," he/she pointed out, putting his/her hand back into his/her shirt. "YOU'RE molesting you."

"You are so sick," Ginny/Draco hissed at the other person at the table.

"You're an idiot," he/she said, still not removing their hand from his/her shirt.

"Stop it," Ginny/Draco hissed again.

"No," Draco/Ginny said back. "I can at least have SOME fun being stuck in a girls body."

"Not with me around," she/he informed him/her.

"Fine then," Draco/Ginny said. "I'll leave."

"No," Ginny/Draco said, following them out of the exit. "You are not touching me."

****************************** Ron's body ******************************

"Hey guys," Sprout/Ron said, sitting at the Griffindor table in the Great Hall.

Sprout had figured out that she was in Ronald Weasley's body, but didn't really care. She'd get out and just go back to the way things usually were. So, instead of rushing away, she just decided to take it as it was. Though, going to the bathroom was a bit of a problem.

"Mister Weasley," a feminine voice said. "Dumbledore would like to see you."

I looked up to see my own body. Ignoring the stares I/he got, I/he stood up and walked lout of the hall. The walk was made in silence. We walked to the gargoyle and through it, walking up the stairs. We opened the door and inside were 5 other people.

"Professor?" McGonagall asked.

"Professor?" I/he asked, confused.

"You weren't the only ones hit," Dumbledore explained as I/he sat in one of the chairs left. "McGonagall, Snape, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and yourself have all been put under some spell. I don't know how to get it off yet though. I don't even know how it got put on you 6."

"It's got to be some joke Malfoy did," Harry/Snape said, glaring at an invisible Malfoy.

"He'd know he'd be dead in a second," Snape/Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Well," Hermione/McGonagall said slowly. "I wonder who it could be."

They all thought about who would dare play such a thing on them and went through all the names.

*********************************** Arina ******************************

"Are you okay?" I/he asked for the thousandth time.

Neville kept complaining and moaning in pain. Something had to be up.

"I'm fine," he/she (AN: HA!!!) said. "I just have to go to the loo."

He/She walked into the bathroom, after making sure no one was inside. I waited outside, bored out of my mind. I was thinking of abandoning him, when I heard a scream inside. Worried, I rushed in.

"Are you okay?" I asked, standing outside the stall.

"I'L DYING," he/she screamed. "I'M BLEEDING TO DEATH!"

Sighing, I took the purse that I forced Neville to wear and pushed it under the door.

"Open the inside pouch and use those," I told him/her.

"Aspirins?" he/she asked, obviously confused. "Panties? And I don't have to blow my nose thank you."

"They're not for your nose," I/he said, rolling my/his eyes.

"I don't get it," he/she said.

Sighing, I explained to him what it was and what you did wit it.

"Wait," he/she said slowly. "So either I wear this or I shove something UP THERE?"

"Yeah," I/he told him/her, sighing. "It's called the miracle of life."

"I'M HAVING A KID?" he/she screamed.

"Oh just shut up," I/he said, rolling his/her eyes again.

I/he walked out of the bathroom and into the hall, standing once again. About five minutes later, Neville came out, looking uncomfortable.

"It feels like someone shoved a stick between my legs," he/she said, complaining.

"Just think what sex feels like," I/he told him/her.

"Wait," he/she said, shocked. "You've done it before?"

"A lady never screws and tells," I/he said, walking away.

************************* Ginny **************************

Yawning, I sat up and stretched. I had gotten the urge to sleep while working and decided a nap would be good. Draco, not trusting me, followed me and sat in a chair, saying he didn't want me out of his sight. 

I sat up and noticed a wet spot on the sheets. I also felt something stick on my legs. Lifting the cover, I saw some thick liquid on my legs.

"What the hell?" I/he screamed, jumping up.

Draco, who had been sleeping in the chair next to the bed woke up. Seeing what caused the out burst, he sighed. "It's just a wet dream," he/she said. "I'll change the sheets. Go take a shower." 

I/he stood up and walked into the bathroom. I took my/his shirt off and started taking everything else off. I was about to step in, when someone walked into the room.

"Good to see you too," Pansy said, smiling.

"Get lost," I said, wanting to get in the shower and make her go away.

"You know you want me," she said, walking closer.

"I'd rather be castrated," I said.

"Look I think-" what Draco was saying got cut off when he noticed 2 things:

His body, which Ginny was in, was NAKED! (Damn I'm hot!)

And

Pansy was in the room, looking ready to kill

"How COULD you," she screamed, walking out of the room.

"Bitch," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

Ignoring Draco in the room, I stepped in the shower. 

"Don't even think of touching me," Draco said, before walking out and closing the door.

Just to spite him, I decided I would.

**************************** Neville **************************

I was just walking down the hall, minding my own business, when I felt a hand grab my boob and squeeze. Screaming, I hit the person upside the head with the purse I was forced to drag around.

"Bastard," I screamed I ran away.

I was running up the stairs to Griffindor tower. I had made it halfway there, when a hand shot out and grabbed me, pulling me into an empty classroom.

"What is your problem?" Arina asked, sitting on a desk. Once again, You could see something sticking up in the black pants that were on my body.

"Some guy just grabbed my tit," I told her.

She just rolled her eyes. "It was probably Jonathan."

"Who?" I asked, confused a bit.

"My one night stand," she explained. "Me and Jonathan fool around sometimes We're really just friends. I guess he was trying to get you into his bed."

"So you have screwed a guy before…………."

"Yeah dumbass. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to screw Weasel's girlfriend."

"What I asked as Arina made my body move toward the door.

"I need to get rid of this problem," she explained. "So, since I can't stand him, I'm going to kill two birds with one stone."

"You can't," I told her, shocked that she'd do something like that. "Ron'll kill me. And I just can't let you do it."

"Well, are you going to do something about it?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

Swallowing, I'd said something that shocked beyond belief. "I guess I have to."

*************************** Draco ***************************

I was walking down the halls trying to find Arina. The Weasel was busy in the shower. She was probably checking out my HOT body. I heard some weird noise coming from a door I passed going to the goody-goody tower. (AN: Griffindor). Curious, I opened the door.

I saw Arina and Neville snogging. But, only one of them was using their lips. Horrified, I did the only thing I could think of.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

************************************** Eyes ***********************************

"Ha!" the gold eyes laughed. "They got caught."

"Well," the violet eyes said. "They shouldn't have been doing that. Nasty little buggers."

"You just need to leave that Blondie alone," gold scolded. "You can't have the mortals."

"Fine," violet said, sighing. "I'll just take the other one."

This started an argument between the two…………….

**************************

*

*

*

*

*

CHEESE!!!!!

*

*

*

*

************************

SNOW DAYZ ARE FUN!!!!!!!


	5. Too Much Information

A/N: Ok next chappie. It took forever! *Evil laugh, ha ha! Cough, CHOKE! Help dying… Ok better now! Hope ya likes, big thanx to all our reviewers me and tha D love ya! And the Eyez and Fairy are the same.

Chapter 4 Too Much Information

*******************************The Switches*****************************

Arina/Neville

Draco/Ginny

Harry/Snape (A/N: very messed up. All Danni's idea)

Hermione/McGonagall

Sprout/Ron

********************************The Eyez POV***************************

"Maybe we should switch them back."

" NO! The fun just getting started."

"But look what they're doing to each other…"

"I know, isn't it funny!"

"Yeah, but it's triflin too."

"Soooooooooo…"

**********************************Draco POV****************************

I don't believe they were doing that to each other. Arina and Neville? Nasty. I'm not doin her now ain't no way we gon get married after this!

"Hey Dre." Arina said.

"So nasty…"

"Who's so nasty?"

"YOU! You were fucking Gay-Bottom."

"Noooooooo, I was fucking myself, and we didn't fuck it's called giving head, you little perv how did you see us anyway!"

"Don't worry about it, I did that's all that matters!"

"Dre I know you ain't mad specially after you're little exploration of the Weasels body."

"Look I have to go and make sure she's not touching my body. She had to take a shower."

"Why? I thought we agreed to no showers or excessive touching."

"Well we all broke that rule the first day. Plus she had her first wet dream. It was so funny, I laughed so hard I got the fucking hiccups!"

"Yeah I don't like the Weasel but you better ask her a few questions about being a woman. Longbottom didn't and he wound up thinking he was dying! And let me tell you…It was really funny!"

"Dying… what?" It was too late she was already gone.

****************************** Sprout POV*****************************

" Why are ya'll so mad about this? It's not that bad… I like being young again." I said.

"Yes well that's you, I remember being a teenager it was horrible! I really despise this." Minerva said.

"Relax Minerva, at least you're a girl, I have to be Mr. Weasley until we figure out what's going on."

"Oh I'm going to the library now to figure out what's going on. It's probably in the restricted section… If I find out who did this they will be out of Hogwarts so fast…"

"Did you ever wonder why any sane person would name a school Hogwarts? Magical or not?"

"Sprout?"

"What?"

"Shut UP!"

"Ok."

"Hi Ron" Lavender Brown said.

"Uh… Hi Miss Brown, I mean, Lavender." I said.

"Remember our date tonight?"

"What date?"

"Our Date… don't tell me you forgot! I'ma kill you!"

"Um…Sprout?"

"Run?"

"Yeah."

"I hate this!" I yelled running from Ron's enraged girlfriend. I ran and she chased me right into a closet! Uh Oh!

**********************************Arina POV****************************

Ok this whole no take shower thing is NOT going to work! I'm smelly, sticky, tired and I really want a shower! Sorry Neville, your privacy has just been invaded. I turned on the shower extra hot! I stripped, I really didn't pay attention to Neville's body before. He had a great chest! Too bad he was a Gryffindor pansy and I was betrothed to Dre. He's hot and all but he's my best friend not husband! Whoa, BIG! But I saw that earlier so lets shower now.

The shower felt great! Oh my god Neville gets so sweaty! Just as I was washing off about to get out someone slapped my ass! 

"What the FUCK?"

"Ohhhhhhhhh someone has a nice ass!"

"What the hell is you're problem whoever you are?"

"Oh baby-"

I ain't listen to anymore, HELLS NAW! Bye. I jumped out of the shower running out of the bathrooms.

"Neville nice strip show!"

"Mr. Longbottom, what are you doing?"

"Harry, what the hell do you want?"

"I will not tolerate that type of talking to me."

"Whoa Harry, talk to someone else, you're not a teacher. Get over yourself."

"Look I'm professor Severus Snape(A/N:?) you will not talk to me like that!"

"Ha! Snape? You're Pothead this is too funny, do you know how to change back?"

"Why is it any of you're concern Longbottom?"

"Because I'm not Longbottom, I'm Moore."

"Arina! What IS going on? What did you do to us?"

"I didn't do anything, but maybe you did!"

"Look are there anymore switched?"

"Yeah."

"Tomorrow at lunch come to Dumbledor's tower. He's working on a way to figure out who did this to us."

"Does he have any idea, this has to be powerful magic, and it's not from a witch or wizard."

"No I don't believe it is, now please spare us all and go put some CLOTHES on!"

**********************************Ginny POV****************************

The shower was feeling really good. Draco told me not to touch his body… ha it's mine now. His thing is HUGE! I was sitting there playing with it when the door opened.

"Weasley you better not be playing with myself."

"Why you molested me yesterday… Aye Draco… guess what?!"

He sighed heavily. " What Weasel"

"It's really HARD!"

"Stop making me touch myself!"

"Why it's funny and it feels really GOOD!"

"Oh yeah" I heard him moving and the door to the bathrooms being magically locked. I looked out the shower and there he was with my pants down!

"What are you about to do?" I asked.

"What does it look like… rape you, or YOU rape you." He started laughing and fingering me!

"Stop you nasty fuck!"

"Why? You know, this is the fastest I've eva gotten in a girls pants before."

"That's ok." I started jerking off.

"Watching that is so wrong."

"That's why boyz can't hold their cum I'ma make you bust first"

"Oh yeah, whateva I have done it before I know how to make a girl cum…"

"Please, lets go…"

******************************Minerva POV******************************

Why do I have this hella headache? Ohhhhhhhhh my stomach!

"Is there something wrong Minerva?" Snape asked.

"Um… my head, I'ma go lay down now" I said.

I went to the bathroom…

no…

NO…

Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!

I couldn't believe this… not again… I waited years to get rid of this! Why… whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?

A/N: Ima let you guess whats happening! *Evil Laugh*

********************************Snape POV******************************

Oh yeah… that's great! Oh, Oh, Oh, OH MY GOD!… I woke up. Why, that was the best part! I always wake up when she's doing that. Who's laughing?

"Oh, Oh ,Oh, OH MY GOD!" someone mimicked. 

Oh, did I have my dream out loud?! Shit. I looked over and saw Sprout laughing still. "Stop laughing Sprout."

"Oh that was sooooooooo funny Snape! Who were you dreaming about?"

"Oh shit what is this?"

"I think it's called cum… that's what happeneds when you have wet dreams…"

"Wet dreams? I haven't had a wet dream in years…"

"Well Harry probably has… Ha! You probably need to go take a shower!"

"Not funny… and Sprout."

"Yeah"

"If you tell anyone I'ma KILL you."

"He he he, OH MY GOD!"

She dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Wait till you have yours…"

*********************************The Eyez*******************************

" Oh my gawd! Did you hear Snape?"

"Yeah, ewwwww, poor Arina… she got molested…"

"Oh well that's what happends when people are gay…"

"That whole Draco/Ginny thing was very nasty… wonder who's gonna cum first?…"

************************************************************************

A/N: Hey I wonder what happened in the closet with Lavender and Sprout? Or who DID cum first? Poor Minerva… well if ya wanna know review and ask Danni.


	6. icky poo poo

AN: Can I kill Kia? Seriously !!! SHE MESSSED IT ALL UP!!!! *grabs her and shakes her like a rag doll * WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!?

I want to apologize to whoever read that!!!! It was pure BULL!!!

Kia wipes her mouth with toilet paper!!! WHY? Cause she talks SHIT!!!!

I wanna dedicate this to all who read this last chapter!!! I'm sorry you had to deal with that!!!

******************************** Chapter 5 -***************************

------*-*-*----------- Eyes --------------*--*-*--------

"HA!" the gold voice said. "Ginny won. Where my money at?"

"What money?" the violet voice asked.

"The money we used to bet! It was on the table!"

"I don't see it!"

"GIVE ME MY MONEY!!!"

*Fight breaks out * 

----------------------------------- Arina POV *****************************

I was walking around, looking for Neville. The little prick had gone off somewhere and I hadn't seen him. I was starting to get worried, when I saw him walking around the corner, looking smug.

"What did you do?" I hissed at him. I knew something was up.

"Nothing," he said, smiling. "It's just I heard this rumor that Ginny and Draco were shagging in the Head Boy's dormitory."

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah," he told me, still smiling. "Blaise was talking about how Pansy caught them together."

"This is good Blackmail," I said. "Thanks for telling me. Now, where have you been for the past four hours."

"Reading," he said, shrugging. "Its boring being you. I mean, where's the Slytherin parties? The liquor? The hot babes you keep locked up?"

"First," I started, "you're one of the hot babes. Second, you have to know the right people to get the alcohol. And third, why would I tell you where the parties are? You'll just go tell Pothead and the other goodies and we'll be in trouble."

"Fine," Neville said, turning around. "I'll just go to your room and kill myself. That's the only thing TO do."

"Whatever," I said, walking away. I knew he'd just go back to reading.

************************** Minerva POV -----------------------------------

I was sitting there, reading, when a person standing over me shadowed the book I was reading. Looking up from: _How to find out who messed with your spirit and how to kill them_ I saw Mister Jordan. Lee, I corrected myself.

"Hey, he said, sitting next to me.

"Hi Lee," I said, smiling. 

"Where's Harry?" he asked. "You two usual are together all the time. Especially after you told everyone."

"Told them what?" I asked, confused.

"That you were dating," Lee said, looking at me like I was mental. "You forgot already. It was only a couple days ago."

"I was just kidding," I said, forcing a laugh. "Of course I remembered."

"Well," he said, standing up. "Tell him that Dumbledore wants to see him."

"Of course," I said, forcing a smile.

Once he was out of sight, I grabbed the books off the table and rushed out of the Library, fearing for my life.

*********************************** Draco's POV --------------------------------------------

"He's just been acting really odd," Lavender said for the THOUSANDTH time.

"Uh-huh," Draco said, trying to stay awake. He had been listening to her for 2 HOURS already.

"I mean when we were talking this morning, he just ran out," she said, thinking. "I had to chase him into a closet just to talk to him."

"Really?" Draco asked. Maybe It would start to get interesting.

"I kept trying to talk to him and touch his hand, but he wouldn't let me," she confessed. "He didn't want me near him. And when I kissed him he jumped back and practically tried to run. I had to grab him to keep him back."

"What happened next?" Draco asked. He wanted to know if the rumors of the two shagging in closets was true.

"He told me he didn't want to be in there," she said, looking sad. "He said that he wasn't feeling well and he needed time to think. He got away before I could ask anymore."

"Oh," was all Draco said. It was going to get boring again.

"He's not usually like that," she said, thinking again. "He was acting very odd."

He wanted to point out she already said that, but knew it'd only piss her off. Sighing, he looked out the window, wishing he was outside right about now. Far away from her.

--------------------------------- Ginny POV ***************************

"So what was she like?" Harold asked.

"Great," I told him, leaning back in my chair. The Slytherin boy's had wanted to ask about me and Ginny. Well, really me and Draco, and I was more then willing to answer. "She's got a KILLER body."

"Yeah," another boy agreed. "Got the best looking chest of any girl in this school."

"Fat ass too," someone else put in.

Fighting the urge to blush, I said, "She's the best thing with 2 legs in this whole school."

"Yeah," a deep voice agreed. "And those are some GREAT legs."

"I'd like to get what's in between," a guy put in.

All the guys laughed, agreeing with the boy. I had to fight the urge to blush again, wishing I had never agreed to talk to a bunch of hormone driven boys.

"So what's the sex like?" a guy asked once the laughing died down.

---------------------------------- Snape POV *********************

"We need to talk," McGonagall said, pulling him out of the portrait. 

"What?" I asked as she dragged me to god knows where.

"Get inside," she said, pushing me towards a door.

Sighing, I went inside. "What is it?" I asked her again.

"We have a problem," she told me, pacing.

"Once again," I said, annoyed. "What is it?"

"They're dating," she confessed. "Everyone knows about it. And we're them."

"Are you MAD?" I screamed, appalled. "Do you REALLY think I'd do something like THAT?!?!? With YOU?!?!?"  
"I'm not happy about it either," she screamed. "Do you really think I want to do this?"

"You seemed eager to TELL ME!"

"Fuck you," she screamed and stormed out, obviously pissed.

"Bitch," I muttered, walking out. 

****************** I don't know……. How about Harry POV *********************

"I hate this," I muttered to myself. 

I felt so-dirty. 

"Don't worry Harry," Hermione soothed from her chair across from mine. We were in Snape's study, trying to find a cure. "It's not that bad."

"At least people like you," he muttered. "I'm a Slytherin that everyone hates and I look horrible. And I have this weird-SMELL! OH GOD! I sound like DRACO!"

"Harry. Just calm down. There is nothing wrong with you."

"Yes there is!"

"No, there isn't."

And this is the beginning of a LONG argument.

**************************** Let's check in on Ron ************************

My screams for help were muffled. I couldn't BELIEVE this. Somehow, the plants thought it would be funny to bound and gag me and hang me upside down. 

"HELP," I screamed.

There was no answer. I sighed. I was going to die like this.

*************************** Arina POV ****************************

I walked into Slytherin towers, not caring about the looks I was getting. I walked past everyone into the Slytherin girls tower. I walked until I was at my dormitory. Without knocking, I walked inside.

"LONGBOTTOM," Pansy screamed. She was trying to change and had just got out of the shower.

"Where's Arina?" I asked, not really caring about Pansy. I mean, who hasn't see her naked? I'm shocked if some haven't.

"In the shower," she said, wrapping a towel around herself. "You know you-"

I just walked into the bathroom, ignoring Pansy. Inside was Neville showering, his eyes looking over my body.

"Longbottom," I hissed at him. "Can you explain to me WHY I've been hearing that I was making out with MANDY SPENCER!"

"I got bored," he simply said. "So, I decided I could at LEAST have SOME fun."

"I will give you 30 seconds before I KILL you!"

******************************** Draco POV ************************

I was just walking down the hall, minding my own business, when I heard something coming from a broom closet. Curious, I looked inside. I suddenly decided that Griffindor was a great house.

*********************** eyes ********************

"That's sick!" Violet screamed. "PARVATI AND DEAN!"

"They can do that if they want," Gold scolded.

"No they can't."

"Yes they can."

"No they can't."

"Yes, they can."

This went on for about an hour……………..

**********************

---------------

*************

--------------

*************

CHEESE!!!!!!!

---------------------------

*****************

---------------

********

-

-

-


	7. That Damn Closet

A/N: Yay! Finally updated after almost 7 months. *cheering*. Screw DANNIE! I make the BEST chapters. Hey Everyone when you review, tell me what you think is the best chapter don't include the disclaimer, start with the chapters. (the first chapter would be 2) Now what Dannie we'll know the truth then…we will try to update this every week from now on…*crosses fingers*.

That Damn Closet

********************************Chapter 6********************************

*****************************The Eyes/Fariy's*****************************

"What do you think Arina's going to do to Neville?" The violet shimmering light said.

"Castrate him?" The gold one asked.

"Ewww! That's so GROSS!"

"Hey, he had her body doing lezzie stuff…that's not cool since she's not gay."

"Still, couldn't she just make it that he would be kissing a man, that's fair payback."

"No fair enough, god if I was her…castrating would be the only option. And he can't even stop her."

"That'd probably hurt…a lot."

"So?"

"Pain!"

"Ohhhhh! That's BAD!"

"Yeah."

*********************************Ginny**********************************

It was the morning and I was walking around the Slytherin dormitory, when it suddenly hit me! I could spy on the boys in the showers! Oh god this is perfect. I walked into the smelly room. Five boys were showering. Crabbe and Goyle were doing, god knows what, to each other in one and Blaise was showering another. Hmmm. Blasie, not bad boy. The other two were Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey, Adrian didn't look that bad either. Let me find out that the Slytherins had all the cute dudes. Marcus on the other hand was the WORST piece of male body I have EVER seen.

"Hey Draco." He said to me.

"Hey." I said after a moment. With all the male bodies around I had forgotten that I was one of them too.

"Were going to go outside and practice Quidditch for a while, ya wanna join?"

"Maybe later, right now I wan ta take a shower. Talk to you later."

"Ok man. Come on Adrian." They walked out.

"OH CRABBIE THAT'S THE SPOT!" I heard from the occupied shower. I am going to be sick. I thought. I heard heaving from Blaise's shower. Guess that made him sick. I turned up my nose and muttered a silence spell on them just as Goyle was shouting out his undying love for _Crabbie._ Jesus.

I stripped and jumped in the shower turning on the HOT water. I looked at Draco's pale body. All that time playing Quidditch and he didn't get a speck of color. Even "THAT" was a pale light pink. I read something in a story on _fanfiction.net_ before they took away NC-17. Me who are flexible enough can, perform, _oral pleasure_, on themselves. I decided to try it. Wouldn't it be a trip when I told Draco that he sucked a _nice_ body part…and liked it.

I spent the next thirty minutes in the shower trying to bend. "Hold on wait I think I -"

************************************Arina*******************************

"I was going to KILL Neville. Not for the fact that he made MY body make out with a total DYKE, even though that WAS angering me! But NO, he had to go and dress me in a seriously RIDICULOUS ensemble. There he was now. Walking down the hallway was me, in FISHNETS, SPIKE HEELS, and a RUBBER HALTER-DRESS! I looked like a poster bondage girl for Playboy.  I ran over to him and pulled him into a closet.

"Do you know how many ways there are to hurt someone?" I asked him in a deadly voice.

"No, and won't be finding out either."

"Yes you will." I hissed.

"No I won't. You wouldn't dare harm a hair on YOUR pretty body…would you." I had forgotten about that.

"Just you wait Longbottem, just you wait. One day, I'm going to get my body back…and then, I WILL KILL YOU!" He just smirked at me.

"And if you don't get me out of that bondage get up I will have you raped in the ass by Crabbe and Goyle." A look of pure horror crossed his face.

"Okay, okay! I'll get you back into you're regular clothes. Just don't, don't ever say that again in your life." He said walking out of the closet. He's so stupid. Did he realy think I would let myself be ass-fucked by Crabbe and Goyle. That means I would have to see them naked, and that was definitely a no no.

I left the closet myself and ran smack into Draco.

*********************************Ginny**********************************

"Arina, I need help. We have to find Draco and guard him."

"Why?"

"…well see, people were asking me how I was…"

"…wait how _you_ were.?" She questioned.

"The Slytherin boys asked me how Ginny was in bed and I wasn't going to say I was BAD!"

"Oh, Jesus. Now exactly _why_ does Dre need help?"

"Well, about, seven boys are going to…seduce me/him and fuck him." I said in a rush.

"Weasley, can you do nothing right." She said grinning. "But we should let Draco suffer for a bit, since he was getting on my nerves lately."

"But it's MY BODY!" I yelled.

"What…! So? You're not in it. I shouldn't matter."

"It's going to make me seem easy. Especially if some girls man fucks me and she finds out." I cried. Arina sighed looking irritated.

"Look, I will help you. And only because, I might need help controlling Neville. I'm going to tell him that I will make out with you in public, maybe that will stop his lets-destroy-Arina's-life, game."

"Did you know that Crabbe and Goyle were…_gay_?!" I asked her.

"Oh yeah, they fuck in the showers every day…you poor girl." She said, she must've realized what happened to me.

"Yeah, well lets find my body! Damn we need to find whoever did this to us and KILL them!" I yelled.

"Amen to that." Arina muttered.

With that we went a-hunting for a he/she named Draco.

*********************************Hermione*******************************

"Harry-Harry, baby we have to stop." I said trying to stop him from ripping off my shirt. We were in Snape's office.

"But,  but we just got started. Can't we just…?" He asked panting and sucking on  my throat.

"No! We are Snape and McGonagall now. We can't just fuck whenever we want to. We have classes today. Dumbledore said keep everything as normal as possible and we have to teach. We don't have time for this."

"But, Hermione." He whined. "You're gonna leave me like this all day?"

"Awww, poor baby…yeah! I told you before we started that we couldn't. I suggest you go to the bathroom with your problem."

"Damn, Hermione. For an old lady, McGonagall gots a little somethin' to work with. And I CAN'T touch myself, it's SNAPE. That's so not cool. Ugh! I'll suffer with it until I get you alone today. You just wait girl." He said leering at me.  
  


"Bye Harry." I said stroking his steely hardness he hissed. As I walked out the door he slapped my ass. "Oww." I whined closing the door. Poor, Harry. Stuck as Snape and I won't give him none. Too bad.

****************************Ron…Still Hanging***************************

Man, I sat here swinging. The plant's had me in a death grip and I didn't know what do. Stupid plants. The tentacles of the plants had me spread eagle and my mouth covered. They were feeling all over my/Professor Sprout's body. RIIIIIIIP! Oh shit, I thought, I ripped off my shirt and bra. It was now playing with my exposed boobies. Noooooooo!

The tentacles proceeded to rape Ron, in the mouth, ass, and in his now female unmentionable areas. (A/N: This is what happens when you hear too many Naughty Tentacle stories…sad.)

**********************************Draco*********************************

I was walking along when two Slytherin's appeared out of the blue. "Hi, Blaise, hey Terrence." I said.

"Hey Ginny…" Higgs said with a suggestive look on his face. What the hell?! "We heard you were a great lay, care to show us…?"

"What! NO! Where the hell did you hear THAT!?" I said backing up slowly.

"We heard it from you're fuck-buddy Malfoy. If he's good enough to get some from you're small Gryffindor ass, we should get some too!" Then…they pounced!

"HELP!" I screamed as they pulled me into the closet. No, I don't wanna get gangbanged! I'm a MAN! I wanna gangbang, not be the gangbang-ee. I thought. Higgs was feeling all over me and somebody's hands were in my skirt. Oh Jesus! Somebody SLAPPED MY ASS! This has got to stop! "HELP!" I screamed.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_ A male voice shouted. Thank GOD!! Higgs and Blaise were trapped in the full-body-bind curse. Arina and Ginny had come to my rescue. I pulled my skirt down and buttoned my blouse back up. I then walked over to Higgs and kicked him in the balls. Tears streamed down his face, but he was bound so he couldn't even do the routine.

Grab his balls and fall, rolling around on the ground and screaming. To bad. I turned to Blaise and spit in his face. "BASTARDS!" I yelled and walked out of the closet with Arina and Ginny.

"Thanks…" I gasped out to them.

"Don't mention it Dre." Arina said. "We're big strong men now. We have to protect our bodies."

"Yeah, you almost got me RAPED Draco!" Ginny bellowed. "I can't believe YOU!"

"It's not MY fault. YOU'VE been spreading rumors about yourself. And if I get gang raped by ANYBODY I will turn you into the schools biggest slut!" I shouted and ran off in a huff.

Girls…I thought to myself.

**********************************Harry*********************************

Snape's body is SO nasty. On his butt he has these boils that HURT like shit every time I sit down. He has an old people smell, but he's only like thirty-something. And his hair is so…UGH! I took a look around his private office.

He had this locked cabinet in the corner. Hmmmmm. Wonder what's in there? I walked over to it and pulled out my wand. _"Alohomora!" _I cried. The drawer sprung open. Inside were tons of pictures and magazines of little girls and boys. EWWWWWWWWWWW! Oh My GOD! Snape is a _pedophile_! The children were between the ages of five and fifteen. So gross. I shook my head…and started looking through them…there was a picture of GINNY NAKED in the showers, one of Hermione and Pansy too! Jesus! I kept looking. There was a picture of RON! Oh God my eyes. Seamus and Dean were there too. I flipped to the last picture in the pile…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**********************************The Eyes******************************

"That is truly sad." Goldie said.

"I never knew, _little kids_!, that's not sad it's SICK!"

"That poor man, he was so sex deprived he switched to little kids…nasty shock for Harry though. Hehehehe!"

"That poor boy."

"Poor Harry? Poor Ron, those Naughty Tentacles of  Sprouts are _raping_ him."

"This school is really a messed up place."

"I know Vi, that's why we love it.

******************************Until Next Time****************************

A/N: THERE! Are you happy now! You're reviews were scaring me so here is you're BLOODY chapter. DON'T KILL ME! It's all Dannie's problem now. Please, since you made me update you MUST review…please? Don't forget to tell your fav. chapter, this one included.


	8. Naughty dee deeedited chapt

AN: BURN IN HELL!!!!!!! I HATE U KIA!!!!!! BUT, I WILL CALM DOWN FOR A BIT……*5 seconds later* DIE!!!!!!!! * grabs spear and attacks Kia's stuffed animals*

& I kno stuff already went in Neville's mouth, but he's shocked and surprised and not used to it……….Hopefully………

P.S. …Yes, I kno this is mostly the same, but I wanna change 1 part…..You'll have 2 go over it again 2 see what it is……….

************************* Chapter 7***********************

--------------------------****--------- Eyes ------------******---------------------

"What are these negatives?" Gold asked.

"Nothing." Violet said innocently.

"YOU TOOK THOSE PICTURES???"

"It was funny. I'd take them and send them to Snape and he couldn't burn them, so he hid them. I wanted someone to find them."

"You're sick…..and what are-OH MY GOSH!!!!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE NAKED PICTURES OF YOURSELF?!?!?"

"I was thinking of modeling for play boy. Plus, I was bored."

"Yeah, and that explains why you have pictures of YOU AND RABBIT SHAGGING!!!!"

Violet sighed…….She was really ruining her fun…… 

*********************************Harry ******************************

After starring in horror for a good 15 minutes, Harry decided that he didn't want those pictures there anymore. Instead of wondering what Snape would think, Harry went to Filch's office.

"Hello Severus," Filch said. God, he was a sad man. 

"Can you get rid of some pictures for me," I said, hoping I could convince him nothing was wrong. "They're in a drawer in my office. I'll leave it open."

"Oh course Severus," Filch said.

I didn't say another word to him, I just left. The smell in that room was just too much. Remembering that I had to teach, I went back to the Potions room. The class was standing outside, waiting for me. Once I opened the door they rushed in and took their seats. Then, I noticed it was 3rd year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

"Um," I said, not knowing what to do. "Today will be a Free day. I'm violently ill * cough* * cough* and I don't think I'll be able to do much. Do your work for your other classes, but keep quiet."

I sat in my chair. This was easy.

************************************Snape**************************

"Hey Harry," some female voice said. I looked and saw some blonde. She had to be a 5th year and her badge said she was a Ravenclaw.

"Hey," I said. God, I hate this voice.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" she asked, giving me a once over.

"Whatever," I said. I was skipping History of Magic anyway.

She pulled me into an empty classroom and shoved me on a desk.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me in the Library the other day," she said, pressing her chest against me.

And what a chest. She had to be at least a DDD. But, she's not my type, better break it easy. Plus, we wouldn't want Potter to lose his precious virginity now do we?

I was so busy thinking, I didn't notice her unzip my pants and pull down my boxers until-

"Oh God." With a tongue like that, how can I say no?

*********************************** Sprout *************************

I was taking my shower. I'd woken up late, but I wasn't hungry. I'd just gotten to the right degree of soapiness when I felt this pain in my ass.

"What the fuck," I said, just before someone covered my mouth. 

"Shut the fuck up," someone said in my ear. 

I struggled, but I was against the wall before I knew it.

"Like that don't you," they said in my ear.

"No," I said. Not like they could hear me anyway. "Hurts like hell. Think you could kinda stop?"

They didn't though. And this is how Sprout/Ron got raped in the boy's bathroom.

******************************** McGonagall ************************

"I don't think we should," I said. "I mean, what if we get caught?"

"Stop whining 'Mione," Lavender said, rolling her eyes. "It's Binn's class. He won't notice. Besides, we won't be gone too long."

"And we won't get caught," Padma added. "No one goes into the woods."

"It's dangerous," I said, trying to get out of going.

"And they put you in Gryffindor," Hanna said, shaking her head.

Despite my protests and warnings, they dragged me to a clearing in the forest.

"See," Justin said. "No one here."

"It's still a bad idea," I said, watching them take stuff out of the bags they brought.

"Sniff and shut up," Dean said. "I came here to get high, not listen to you nag."

"You should listen. You're all breaking rules and eventually you'll get caught and get in big trouble-"

Before I could say another word, though, something was injected in my leg and things started looking different.

*************************************** Ron *********************************************

I was crying. I never cry. But, this hurt like hell and I didn't like being here anymore. I don't think I'll look at another plant the same way. They stopped raping me for now. That was utter torture. Now, they're molesting me and feeling all over my body.

I'm going to die in here, I thought. I'm going to die in here because no one can find me. And I'll die for the pain and humiliation of being raped.

And, as he felt the pain of the vines raping his ass again, Ron cried.

************************************* Neville ****************************************

I walked around in my skimpy attire. She made me take off the other out fit, but I found a leather cat suit in her closet. I'd just walked around a corner and pass a closet, when I got pulled inside. I struggled, but whoever held me just laughed.

"Stop playing around," the male said, humor evident in his voice.

Before I knew it, my cat suit had been pulled off and he was shoving his THING in my MOUTH. I nearly choked, I was so shocked. I was trying to get away, but he held me in place. Next thing I knew, he was pushing me against the wall and shoving into me. And, as much fun being a woman was before, I suddenly realized I didn't wanna do this anymore.

Then, he shuddered and fell against me. I could hear him pulling his pants up and zipping them. I hurriedly pulled my cat suit on, wanting to get out quickly. As he opened the door, I stood there SHOCKED!!! I quickly left the room and ran down to the lake, where I knew I'd find Arina.

***************************** Arina ********************************

I was just relaxing by the lake in the nude, chuckling silently at the shocked looks I was getting. This was great pay back. He needed some sun anyway. I was just drifting off to sleep, when I heard someone walk up to me. I cracked open my eyes and saw my body in the cat suit I'd gotten for Christmas. I was going to kill Neville after this.

"YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH OLIVER WOOD?" he roared, causing some birds to leave the tree above me.

"So?" I asked, shrugging.

"He's OLD!" he said, shocked. 

"Not that old," I said, squinting at his face.

"He's 4 years older than you are," Neville said, looking heated.

"So?" I said, shrugging and placing a pair of shades on my face. "Age ain't nothin but a number baby."

"I'm sure that's what R. Kelly said to the judge," Neville said, glaring at her. "What you're doing is sick and disgusting and illegal. I hope you're happy with yourself."

"I am," I told him, closing my eyes and relaxing under the suns glare.

As he stomped off I just shrugged, remembering to owl Oliver later.

************************************* Harry *************************************

I walked over to the door to Snape's office. It was kinda boring being a teacher and I just wanted to make sure that stuff was gone. I opened the door and saw the worst thing EVER!!!!!

FILCH WAS MASTERBATING ON THE DESK!!! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT IT WAS WITH **MY** PICTURE!!!!!

Horrified, I did the first thing I could think of…RAN!!!

************************************** McGonagul *****************************

I felt this weird thing on my chest. I looked down to see Dean Thomas's head wedged between my breasts. It was then I noticed there was a slight ache-er-BACK THERE and that I was lying on Dean. I twisted my head to see Justin on top of me. Looking down, I noticed that they both were IN PLACES. Seeing a slight movement above Dean, I saw Shamus laying there, passed out also.

__

They are SICK! I thought, still tasting…STUFF in my mouth.

Then, without warning, I felt a needle going in my skin and things changed again.

******************************************** Snape ************************************

I was suddenly glad I was stuck as Potter. I'd never had so many girls throwing themselves at me. Sure, none of them were my type and they all disgusted me, but I just blocked out their faces and body and it was all right.

"Oh Harry," she moaned loudly again.

"Shut up," I told her, putting my hand over her mouth. 

Damn, she was loud as hell. When I'd climaxed again, I pulled out of her and put my pants back on.

"Won't Ginny be upset that I made her screw Potter," they muttered, pulling their things back on.

"What?" I asked, looking at the girl. It was Weasley…….But, they just called themselves Weasley…….

"Nothing," they muttered.

"You were talking about yourself."

"Was I? You must be mistaken." 

Before I could question her more though, she'd run out of the closet. I watched her, suspicious. 

"Hey Harry," another blonde said. They were randy as hell, the whole lot of them.

************************************** Harry ****************************

I run open the stairs and rushed through the door without knocking. I noticed he pushed something down under his desk.

"Did you know Filch was a pedophile?" I spoke, breathless.

"I did," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling with some odd emotion. "He's harmless though, you shouldn't worry about him. Why don't you come back later now is not a-"

"Naughty Alby," Professor Sinstra said, coming out of door I never noticed before. My jaw dropped as I saw she was only wearing a leather thong and a leather corset.

"Stop pushing me," Sybil said, popping up from under the desk in only her bra and underwear, 'something' shining around her mouth.

Horrified, I ran out of the room, trying to get the image out of my head.

-----------****------------------- Eyes ************--------************

"OMG!!! That was CREEPY & WRONG!!!" gold said.

"I don't think so," Violet disagreed.

"That's because you are sick."

"I am not."

"You had sex with a centaur."

"They're human."

"Only half. The rest is horse."

"Human enough."

"And remember that werewolf you had sex with during the full moon? And the Vampire?? You are sick. Sick and disgusting."

"Don't hate."

"I'm not."

"Yes u are."

"Am not."

"Are 2."

And this didn't end 4 a REALLY REALLY LONG TIME!!!!!

*

*

*

*

*

TAKE THAT BIA!!!! I GOT UR MAN & WHUT??? U AIN'T GONNA DO SHIT!!!!!…..*calms down*……sorry…I'm just a bit mad…..AND MAX IS MINE TOO!!!!! DON'T EVEN TRY!!!!! MINE!!!!!! *grabs Max, Aaron & Lance and runs*…..*Goes back & Grabs Neville and escapes to Brazil * time 4 fun boys…….*cracks whip, causing them to try to escape *……….R&R


End file.
